


[Podfic of] The Steel Man of Magnitogorsk

by knight_tracer



Series: Steel Man of Magnitogorsk [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: <i>Sid and Geno are superheroes. Sid has an easier time of it than Geno does.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Steel Man of Magnitogorsk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Steel Man of Magnitogorsk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/774437) by [iBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBear/pseuds/iBear). 



Length: 19:29  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Steel%20Man%20of%20Magnitogorsk.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Steel%20Man%20of%20Magnitogorsk.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
